Uttered Confessions
by cHiya-tSukAsa
Summary: NxM Mikan has urequited love for her sempai, And she was Very down and Hurt lately that Her friend Hotaru decided to let her mind get off it by letting her help on her new business . Valentine Serenade.... more of the summary inside
1. Chapter 1

_**Konnichiwa Minna! It's Chiya again hehehe.. Happy advance valentines folks! Now we all know that valentines is the hearts day of the month for couples and I know you're eager to take a day off to spend it with your Love one .. YAAYY .( heheh only for those people who have sweethearts)**_

_**HUHUHU but sadly for me I don't have a love one... And Don't get me started by Mentioning PRINCE LaRhaine or I'll kill you... heheheh**_

_**totally.. ok,**_

_**I got this Idea from our student-council program this month.. its suppose to be helping the student council raise money for our school foundation day ( if we put it in japan, a school festival) where you pay the studunt council money and let them sing a special song for a special someone you have in mind.. of course it's for the whole month.. and When the student council made a countless visits in our classroom delivering songs and messages with chocolates and flowers, I just knew I had to write this right away ^^**_

_**So Hope you enjoy ^^**_

**Summary**: Mikan has unrequited love for her brother-like sempai but he already has a girlfriend he is deeply in love with. Today this is the start of valentines month, The month Mikan dreaded the most. She can't bring herself to confess to her sempai bec. his girlfriend is also a close friend.. so it's just like that.

Hotaru, her Money-loving bestfriend had proposed a business to her and her friends that they should open a Messenger business to those people who want to express their love through messages of songs.. Here she meets Natsume Hyuuga, The _**It **_boy of the school who has a lot of fans who would like to give their messages, Unfortunately, Mikan is the messenger, and she can't stand the fact that natsume treats these confessions as junk.. But, truth to it, **he hates the messages, But is interested in the messenger**.. Care to read?

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Natsume and Mikan's batch: 15**

**Tsubasa and Misaki-17**

**Chapter 1**

_**Sound of the Alarm clock**_

Mikan turned the alarm clock off as she lazily got off the bed and stretched her arms wide in the open... After Stretching, she looked at the calender and Slightly frowned.

_Sigh ' Great... It's February.. freakin' month then '_ she immedietly diverted her gaze from the calendar and proceeded to go to the bathroom and start to prepare her morning routine...

She went in the bathroom, went to the sink, she splashed water on her face and washed it.. after finishing. she looked at the mirror.. She still frowned.. she sighed. and clutched her hand into a knuckle

'_Why am I like this?.. ' _she quickly dismissed the thought and plumped her cheeks all togethere and put on a determined look and nodded at herself on the mirror...then she took a shower..

_____________________________________________________________________________

Mikan had finished her daily routine, she was now outside her house listening to her iPod as she walked to the bus stop to ride her bus to school, .. it was still early so waited on the bench oblivious to the world, she wasn't always like this, in fact, she was a very cheerful person, But since that day, she can't bare to smile at herself anymore. Yes, she still smiles to others, But it just a meere mask.. Inside that mask was a really gloomy person.

As she was sitting, a sound of a horn alarmed her, she looked to see if it was the bus but all she was a blue lexus430 honking at her, with a very handsome driver..

" Yo, Mikan " the driver smiled, she was wide eye and her lip parted a little to say some words '_sempai?'_ she thought.. noticing that she hasn't said a word for the past minute she finally opened her mouth and Gave out a Bright smile and ran up to the driver

" Sempai? Why are you here? " she asked very. VERY Happy indeed.. Now this wasn't a mask. Indeed she liked this person very much.. he was her first and ONLY love, well according to her.

Tsubasa got off his car and talked with Mikan properly

" I was just passing by, and I saw you at the bus stop, you were really looking gloomy there kiddo, what's the problem? " he asked as a simple brother would ask his sister..

" Uh-" Mikan started, Mikan can't say her problems to Tsubasa all the time right? especially when he IS the problem.

" Oh nothing sempai, I just woke up in the wrong side of the bed.. " it couldn't hurt to say a little white lie right?

**" **Oh really? " he asked sternly as he neared her face.. she blushed ' _Sempai! you're too close! _' she thought.. Mikan closed her eyes nervously, and then suddenly she found a thonk on her head.

" Itai! " She rubbed her head, for a second she thought he was gonna kiss her, ' _It wouldn't happen, so why expect the unexpected?_ she thought to herself.

" Ok then, if you say so then I'll believe you, then , Do you want a ride to school? I could help you save money twirp. " he said as he smiled,

" Mou, sempai, stop calling me childish nicknames, can't you see I'm a fine, sophisticated, mature, young lady? " She imitated an elegant pose as Tsubasa laughed.

" Whatever twirp, You're still as small as a baby that I need to take care of to me. Oh! and on the way I'll pick up Misaki. "

_**PANG!**_

That quite gave Mikan a whole in the heart but she wasn't gonna breakdown In front of him. ' _So he really sees me that way _' she felt like crying now... fortunately the bus was now here so she suddenly ran to the bus. " SORRY SEMPAI! IT WILL BE LONG YEARS TIL' YOU COULD ESCORT A LADY LIKE ME! " she shouted cheerfully as if she was only mocking Tsubasa, but she didn't face him while saying these words, actually she was just masking her agony in that cheerful voice she tried to force, But he won't notice, he was dense after all.. And as soon as the bus door closed she ran to the very back and tried to cry as lightly as she can, she can't let the people notice her, since the people in the bus were from her school

______________________________________________________________________________

School

After Mikan arrived at school, she immedietly went to classes, but not before making a short trip to the ladies room to fix whatever shattered in her face ( mostly just run-down mascara because of her tears ).. And as she went inside, her friends then greeted her. of course she greeted back, she put on her daily mask. She didn't really like lying to her she didn't like to bother them with her love problems. She hates her friends nosiness on her love-life... However the only person who could see through this mask was her very bestfriend since childhood, and the person who knows her situation also known as a deadly blackmailer, Hotaru Imai.

And today was not an exemption. Hotaru saw her mask, and she even knows how shitty Mikan feels right now by the tone of her voice,

( A/N : now only hotaru can notice this bec. she has been with Mikan since diapers. Mostly her new friends doesn't know that much. )

After the school bell had rang, they all went to their respected seats, and as Mikan was getting books under her desk, a letter fell out.. it had fragrance of vanilla sprayed onto it. she opened the letter and after reading it, sigh to herself.. and now, she noticed another note on her desk.. She looked at Hotaru, since they were beside seats, they could pass notes freely,.

The note composed of the words:

" **I will need an explination** ." Mikan took out her pen and replied

" **Ok, I'll tell you at lunch.. Meet me at the usual place " **She passed the note back to Hotaru and got a nod of approval

______________________________________________________________________________

The two bestfriends special place was at the greenhouse of the school, few people go there bec. it was very far from school grounds, Mikan often used that place to relieve herself from from any unwanted problems.. It's the best place to relax.. She sat Behind a bush ... Nobody may see it but, behind the Messy over-grown bush there was a very beautiful plantation of sunflowers. Mikan liked flowers, But she really hated the sunflower, she despised it since that day, yet you ask why she stays there.. Because the day she found out about her sempai and close friend were togethere, It was a very sunnyday, It was as if the weather didn't agree with her, After she heard the news, what weather she wanted was a drastic, sad, miserable, thunder storm, because that was actually how she felt. She wanted Heavy rain as her heavy tears slide down her face, She wanted the cold strong wind as she now felt cold towards the world,and she wanted the huge BOOMING thunderstorm to struck as manytimes just like her anger. Why was it hard to ask something like that? why do T.V dramas display that kind of background when the heroine is miserable, why can't she have anything like that. She hates it. she hates that nothing is going her way. but just looking at the sunflower... Someday she want's to get over this sadness and she wants to shine brightly as the sunflower.... She wants to bloom beautifully as the sunflower and forget it all.. Maybe that's why....

..The Greenhouse door creaked open as a sound of footsteps were heard entering the greenhouse.. she looked over to see if it was Hotaru, but only saw a couple walking inside.. Oh well, she really didn't own the greenhouse right? so people are free to come in and go out.. She saw that the couple had stop walking.. the boy was having a bored look pn his face, He had raven-hair and alluring crimson eyes. the girl he was with was fidgeting " Oh? Looks like a confession to me ' Mikan thought as she intently watched the scene.

" Uhm.. E-eto, Natsume-kun.. I.. I.. I LIKE YOU! PLS. CONSIDER GOING OUT W/ ME!" there you go the girl finally blurted out..Mikan waited attentively to know the Boy's Reply.. but all she saw on the boys face was a glare as cold as the icy tundra of Siberia and at the same time Intense as a blazing fire... Mikan actually felt shivers on her spine as he looked at the boy.

" Are you Crazy? Why would I date a skimpy hag like you, If that's why you bothered following me here, better leave. Im not interested in dull girls, So get away hag. " He said spitting it out like venom

The girl was lost in her words as her lips quivered in fear and of hurt, Since there was nothing else she could do.. She ran out crying.

As Mikan witnessedpoor and unrespected confession she suddenly stood up to give that rude buy a piece of her Mind.. He can't do that to a girl! I mean, he should properly turn her down..

Doesn't he know that a girl puts all her feelings to all her confessions. with only 50-50 getting the correct answer?..

When she was about to call out to him, A hand suddenly grabbed on to her shoulder and on her mouth and pulled her to a secluded area... she muffled and was about to shin her attacker but when she turned around... it was only Hotaru..

" Hotaru, what are you doing! I was about to teach that punk a lesson! " she shouted clearly not liking to be kidnapped

" I suggest you don't butt in to other peoples business, especially that one. "

" But he was Incredibly rude to a girl! wait, You were here all along?"

" Yes you were just to absorb in you're eavesdropping that you didn't notice me behind you. and to answer your first statement, Leave. Him. be The last thing you want to do is butt in to peoples private lives.. " She hated to admit it, But I guess Hotaru is right..

" Fine, I'll leave him be.. Oh and about this morning.. "

Mikan related her story to Hotaru and she really can't figth back the tears the second time around.. even telling it hurts..Hotaru gave her friend a shoulder to cry on.. She understood her, she too also knows the feeling of unrequited love.. but it was only along time ago..

Hotaru wanted to cheer her friend up, so she pushed her face to make her face her.. Mikan made a questionning look..

" Wanna let your mind of it? " she asked

" I'll do anything .. " Hotaru smiled..

" I propose a plan .. " she smirked leaving Mikan to have question marks.

______________________________________________________________________________

**End Of Chapter one**

**Give your comments throught reviews and Oh! Do please read Time's trick ^^**

**TBC **

**Chya-tsukasa**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bleh, Exams are coming.. And I hate to study.. Why can't I just study on my major? I don't need math crap or History in doing manga.. Sigh oh well.. Life of a student.. bet a lot of you can relate to me eh?**

**Ok ok ... I'm tired but I want to give you guys a story, hope you enjoy ^^**

**Summary: **Mikan has unrequited love for her brother-like sempai but he already has a girlfriend he is deeply in love with. Today this is the start of valentines month, The month Mikan dreaded the most. She can't bring herself to confess to her sempai bec. his girlfriend is also a close friend.. so it's just like that.

Hotaru, her Money-loving bestfriend had proposed a business to her and her friends that they should open a Messenger business to those people who want to express their love through messages of songs.. Here she meets Natsume Hyuuga, The _**It **_boy of the school who has a lot of fans who would like to give their messages, Unfortunately, Mikan is the messenger, and she can't stand the fact that natsume treats these confessions as junk.. But, truth to it, **he hates the messages, But is interested in the messenger**.

______________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 2**

" I propose a plan " Hotaru smirked quite into this, and Mikan raised a brow. She saw money signs glinting on Hotaru's Eyes so she guessed it was business/money related..

" Ok, Lets hear it first before I agree to something stupid " She wanted to confirm what her evil-minded friend had in mind . She can't risk agreeing to her immedietly.. last time she was in on Hotaru's plan without knowing, Let's just say it wasn't what she had in mind.

" Don't worry, you wont be in it alone, I had the others agree too. "

" I still want to hear it " She said, when talking business with Hotaru Imai, You need to be aware in everything she has to say or else , if you miss one thing out, she could use this for blackmailing processes.

"It's a plan I would like to call... _**Valentine Serenade.**_ Since its sweethearts month and everybody is all _LOVEY-DOVEY "she_ said that in sarcastic way." Dont'cha think its boring using the same tradition every year? just plain chocolates and confessing.. Why don't we make it a little grander, and be messengers of love or simply cupids for people who can't confess directly and to couples who would Like a little enjoyment in their life. " Hotaru said in a way a business woman would like to hold a meeting to impress her Boss.

"Valentine Serenade? What would we do? Just sing songs according to the customers to their love ones? how could this possibly get my Mind off sempai? "She wanted the true motive.. She can't understand why this would make her happy.. it would just make her sadder to think she was one of those hopeless girls who can't even bring out he courage to confess and now the result, She got hurt.

" Just think of it this way, you're a musician right? You like to write songs.. In doing this you could actually improve your talent, by getting preoccupied at something, something you love, you could Little by little forget... I'm not saying this is to forget completely, It's just for you to refresh yourself. and You'd be getting you're share of the money if you do this..

Mikan thought of this for a while.. Get preoccupied, huh. Maybe this could work. Maybe just maybe it would be fun.. she really need to think of something else rather than sempai but..

" I- I dont know Hot-" Hotaru covered her mouth and stared at her with her emotionless face, her usual face. " You WON'T refuse this.. Mikan, it's about time you did something for yourself.. Move on.. Nothing can be get by dwelling on your past; You need to think positive for the future! I mean, the reason why you are miserable is that you think too much about it Mikan. You are the one allowing yourself to be miserable! "This is actually the first time Hotaru such a long speech to Mikan. She sounded a bit angry too,

Hotaru was right, Mikan was the one allowing herself to be miserable.. She really need to change and Hotaru was helping her..

Mikan broke down again and hugged Hotaru.. " You're right! Why am I doing this! I shouldn't be miserable! If sempai found someone to make him happy, I can find my own too! It's no use crying over spilled milk! " Mikan finally wiped the remaining tear in her eye " Ok, I'm in "

Hotaru smiled a little " It's nice that you would finally understand, I know it's not going to be easy, but there's no harm in trying right?" she patted her head

" Un " Mikan nodded.

" Oh by the way, what was that letter earlier? before I gave you my note? " Upon hearing this, Mikan was a wide-eyed " Shimata! ( Darn it ), I forgot about that! " Mikan stood up an ran outside the greenhouse but not before saying goodbye to Hotaru " You eat your lunch first! and maybe go ahead, there's something I forgot to do! " she said in a hurried state.. Hotaru just stared at the brunettes retreating figure and raised a brow..

'_ Nande, sore ( what was that ) '_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Mikan ran as fast as she could to an appointed place, How could she forget? She ran to the back of the gym and as she arrived there, She panted and tried to catch her breath.. She looked around, no sign of a person..

' _I guess hes not here yet '_ she thought. so she waited patiently for the owner of the letter to arrive.

The letter she got earlier seems to be a love-letter and it specifically says that he wanted to meet her in person. of course she already knows that it is a confession, She's not that dense ( XD In this story Mikan is a little bit mature now ^^ ). I mean, It's not the first letter she got anyway. She gets many confessions, And she feels she needs to properly face them to turn them down, She values confessions for she knows it is hard herself.

She heard footsteps coming closer so she turned around , and she saw a pretty bishounen Boy..

He had blonde hair and Beautiful feep cerulian eyes that could drown you anytime sooner, But Mikan had eyes for her Sempai, which she would like to forget.

" _Kore wa anata no tegami desho? _( this your letter, right? ) " she asked

" Hai, it-its mine, _Boku no namae, Ruka Nogi desu _( My name is Ruka Nogi ) " he was blushing and stuttering which looked cute.. " A-ano sa.. Sakura-san ...eto, tada.. e-eto " he really was nervous because he can't find the right words. Mikan wanted him to finish first before she could turn him down properly... he took a deep breath and exhaled slowly..

" I.." he started, " I have been observing you for a long time Sakura-san... You're smile is alluring and the way you ... you do everything is so cute.. and , and I.. I find it very appealing! So I just want to say this without regrets! I-I LIKE YOU SAKURA-SAN! and I hope I could have a chance with you! " After Ruka had finished blabbering, Mikan smiled a little, but was sad inside. She had fooled another person with her mask, she can't accept his feelings when he likes the fake Mikan..

" Listen Nogi-kun, I appreciate and thank you for the feelings.. but, I don't think I can ever return your feelings.. " Ruka wanted to protest but Mikan made a hand signal to let her finish . " I can go out with you, But it's just really like that.. You can only get hurt because I can't return your feelings, And I don't really like hurting people.."

" But we can try right? how would you really know? Maybe.. Just maybe I can change Your feelings , I really like you Sakura-san. "

" I really doubt that Nogi-kun.. you see, I am already In love with somebody else. " she said lowly. Ruka seeing this expression doesn't know how to react.. " But I really thank you for the confession, I know it's really hard, You need courage to do that.. I don't want to hurt your feelings Nogi-kun.. That's why.. I hope we can just stay as friends.."

Ruka sighed and then smiled lowly.. " Thank you for hearing my confession Sakura-san. I just wanted to try with no regrets.. I accept your refusal.. " He bowed In respect..." Then.. Ja! mata na " he ran away from her..

Mikan smiled at the retreating figure. He admired people like him. he admired the people who could stand up and try to confess their true feelings out. unlike her. She already knows the answer if ever she would confess to sempai. so why bother?

Ding dong ding dong..( chimes )

' Shimata! And I even haven't had lucnh yet! mou! " she pouted and ran to the school..

And as for Ruka...

He cutted classes.. He may not seem the type but he does.. but not frequently.. only hen he feels like it. He went to greenhouse... Not inside it but behind it... there was a huge Sakura tree there and he just wanted to talk to a person.

There He saw the raven haired rude guy from before sleeping there with a manga covering his face.. The sudden presence of the person made him wake up only to see his bestfriend..

" Yo.. " Natsume said.

" Yo.. " Ruka replied and sat next to him... He sighed once he go there.. Natsume raised a brow. " What's gotten you so down? " he asked , his friend rarely had problematic faces.

" I confessed.. and she turned me down... " he said

" What? To the girl you won't even tell me about? "

" Yeah.. she has someone she already likes... "

" Don't sweat it Ruka.. just forget her. Stupid girl must be blind to let you off.. " he said putting his arms behind his head and closed his eyes preparing to sleep..

" I already accept her refusal.. After all .. it was just a crush.."

And wit that. they stayed silent.. Ruka just absorbed in the natures beauty as he just sat there.

_________________________________________-

_______________________________________-

So after school had ended .. Hotaru and her friends gathered on with the meeting...

" Have you already got the chairman's and the student council to approve? " Yuu, one of the smartest student of the school asked, he had a student representative vibe around him.. He kinda looks like a girl but is handsome.

" Finished.. ALL are finished... " hotaru said

" Then We'll start tomorrow? " Nonoko asked

" Yup " Hotaru smirked smelling money ahead .. her friends just approved.. if Hotaru wants something .. seh will get it... So they just prepared for the upcoming day.

______________________________________________________________________________

**HEHEHEHEHE 2nd chapter done!**

**Read and Review plz**


End file.
